Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication protocol is a standard for wireless communication in high speed communication networks. In LTE, a user device or user equipment is able to communicate with a base station (eNodeB) to upload or download data from a network communicatively connected to the base station (eNodeB). For example, this network may be part of or connected to the Internet. User equipment in communication with an eNodeB use a shared uplink communication channel that is divided into portions referred to as resource blocks (RBs). Each RB is associated with a particular bandwidth (e.g., 180 kilohertz (kHz)).
In some instances, one or more RBs of the uplink channel may experience interference from sources of electromagnetic radiation, whether unintentional or malicious. For example, uplink interference can originate unintentionally from broadcast television (TV) and radio, as well as maliciously from radio jamming sources.
Certain levels of interference on an uplink channel can cause data corruption, data loss, and data throughput degradation. Modern communication systems attempt to identify instances of uplink interference so that they may be able to mitigate the impact of the interference and/or eliminate the source of the interference. For instance, after determining that malicious external interference exists, proper authorities may be contacted to locate the source (e.g., through triangulation) and cease operation of the source. However, current systems are not always able to identify uplink interference.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices of detecting external uplink interference in a cellular network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.